Max Dumbledore
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: Sirius is hiding from the ministry in 1981. He becomes Dumbledore's 'grandnephew' at Hogwarts to hide form them. NO SLASH!
1. Taking the potion

**A/N: Max Dumbledore is supposed to be Alberforth's 'Grandkid'.**

"Sirius, I know you've just lost Lily and James, but you don't really want to go to Azkaban? Do you Sirius?" Dumbledore said wisely.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING TO STOP THE RAT!" Sirius bellowed bravely.

"You have to hide, or you will go to Azkaban." Dumbledore told him.

"Fine. Have you got the potion then?" Sirius said, not totally convinced.

"Yes. Snape's bringing it."  
"NOT SNIVELLIUS! FOR ALL I KNOW HE COULD BE THE ONE THAT BETRAYED THEM!" Sirius yelled, trying to look brave. But he couldn't help it, and a tear ran down his cheek. It was the first time he'd cried in his life.

"You already said it was Peter." Dumbledore pointed out wisely. Sirius nodded but didn't speak. Dumbledore could tell he was sad.

"Dumbledore?" asked a sharp, cruel voice. It was Snape. When he saw Sirius he sneered.

"Snivellius!" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Yes? Have you got the potion?" Dumbledore asked. Snape nodded. "Thank you." Sirius looked at the murky water in disgust.

"Do I really have to drink this?" he asked, like a four year old would about drinking medicine. "Ew."

"Yes, you really do!" Sirius looked at Snape in a kind of way that said: _You better not have poisoned me otherwise Moony will kill you! _Snape shot him a look that said: _If he's still your friend! Payback time! _Sirius drank the potion. He shrank down to the size of a thirteen year old, his hair shortened and his voice became higher.

"Your name is Maximus Albus Dumbledore, A.K.A Max, and you're a transfer student from Durmstrang." Dumbledore told him. He nodded.

Sirius strolled through the school, looking for the Potions classroom. He knew where it was, but didn't fancy going.

"Are you the new student, Max Dumbledore?" Came a hoarse voice. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah, I'm his grandnephew." Sirius answered. _ McGonagall looks older than she used to, _Sirius thought.

"What class do you have?"

"Potions."

"Well, it's in the dungeons. Here, I'll give you a map." And with that, McGonagall hurried away. Sirius skipped down to the dungeons, unaware of Snape being the teacher.

"SNIVELLIUS?" Sirius announced, shell shocked. _I may as well be in Azkaban. Oh, I can't wait 'till the ministry finds a better case, _Sirius thought. _This is going to be a long year. Or two. _


	2. Hogsmeade

_2 days later_

Sirius' new auburn hair bounced around his head. His newfound long fingers curled around the brush. He was going to Hogsmeade for the first time in years! His blue Dumbledore like eyes twinkled with mischief. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a photo. A photo of Marlene McKinnon. His old girlfriend.

_Flashback:_

"_Sirius, help your friends, I'll be right." Marlene persuaded._

"_What if he gets you?" Sirius stressed._

"_He won't. Look after Lily and James."_

"_James?"_

"_No, ughh! Go! I love you!"_

"_I love you too." Marlene ran away. That was the last time he saw her._

He shook it out of his head. It was worse than the time James had dated Marlene. Ick! Sirius would never forget those days. He wished James was here. But, enough thinking, he had to get ready.

Sirius opened his wallet, filled with Galleons. He brought a box of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans. He bit in to one, the beautiful taste filling his mouth.

"Marshmallow flavoured." Sirius muttered to a girl sitting beside him. She laughed.

"I'm Lucy Mactosh. I'm a muggle born." She said, holding out her hand. Lucy had bright blue eyes and light brown hair. Sirius wasn't sure whether it was betraying Marlene to shake her hand, but did it anyway.

"I'm Max. Max Dumbledore."


	3. Secrets revealed

"Did you hear about Harry Potter? You know, the kid who defeated You know who?" Lucy asked him. Sirius nodded, trying to stay calm. That night haunted him. He wished he could've saved them.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" someone yelled. Sirius jumped up, and so did Lucy.

"We're looking for Sirius Black!" an Auror yelled. Sirius' heart pounded. He went pale, and his long finger began to shrink. _Darn! The potions are wearing off! _He sprinted to the bathroom, and Lucy ran after him. He got in just in time, as the potion wore off. There was no one else in the room, so he could drink the potions safely. So he thought.

"Max? Oh my gosh! It's Siri!" before Lucy could finish, Sirius covered her mouth with his hand.

"Yes, and I'm innocent. Peter Pettigrew did it! He's an Animagus, he turns into a rat. He's unregistered! BELIEVE ME!" He yelled. Lucy's eyes grew as wide as tennis balls. She nodded, unable to make a noise. Sirius took the potions.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" He told her.

"Ok-ay." She repeated slowly. Now Max, he did something, he, as Max had wanted to do. He reeled her in and kissed her.


End file.
